Malas compañías
by Mirkran
Summary: El Auror más inexperto del Ministerio tiene nueva compañera, y ambos deben detener a un asesino de homosexuales. Ambos parecen llevarse como el perro y el gato pero, ¿será tan así? Escrito para el Reto Especial de San Valentín "Cupido al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Lo que no puedan asociar a ese universo sí lo es.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "Cupido al Azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

**Malas compañías**

El sujeto misterioso escuchó una conversación que tenía lugar detrás de una puerta.

—¿Tienes pensado qué le vas a decir a Michael? —dijo una voz delicada y con un leve acento francés.

—Bueno, sería más sencillo decirle que ya no lo amo, pero no sé cómo se lo va a tomar.

—No puedes tirarle una bomba como esa sin ninguna advertencia —argumentó la chica del acento francés—. Primero, necesito estar segura que quieres llevar esto a cabo. Estás a dos meses de casarte, de unir tu vida con un hombre…

—Soy lesbiana Fleur —dijo la otra chica sin una pizca de vergüenza—. Estaría haciéndole un daño terrible a Michael si me caso con él. Es mejor que le diga la verdad antes del matrimonio. La próxima semana habrá otra fiesta, pero más personal. Vendrán sólo miembros de mi familia y de la de Michael. Por supuesto, tú también estás invitada, así como unos pocos amigos.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Sin embargo, el hombre misterioso había escuchado lo que necesitaba escuchar. Dos chicas lesbianas, una fiesta, la posible cancelación de un matrimonio por culpa de unos patéticos deseos homosexuales… el hombre no lo podía soportar más.

Tenía que actuar.

* * *

A veces, los casos más pequeños podían causar los mayores problemas. Y Adrian Pucey siempre se las arreglaba para complicar las cosas. Podía estropear cualquier misión, aunque compartiera el protagonismo con un Auror más experimentado. El jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ya no sabía qué mierda hacer con él.

La llegada de Adrian a la oficina de Aurors había sido el chisme más comentado de los últimos seis meses. Unos decían que alguien había cometido un error en el registro de agentes activos en el país, otros argumentaban que había hecho trampa en los exámenes, y algunos atribuían el hecho a una combinación de magia negra y una docena de duendes particularmente belicosos. Pero también era cierto que muchos chismes no tenían base alguna o estaban basados en fantasías e invenciones. En este caso, Adrian llegó a la oficina por causa de un cerro de Galeones. Un cerro de Galeones que alguna vez pertenecieron al padre de Adrian.

—¡Pucey! ¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora? ¿Arrasaste con un museo? ¿Mataste a unos duendes? ¿Usaste magia negra para atrapar a un vendedor de palomas?

Adrian no estaba de humor para encarar a su jefe. Jamás estaba de humor para cualquier cosa que involucrara su trabajo o cualquier asunto relacionado con éste.

—Sólo hice mi trabajo —dijo Adrian con una voz desapasionada que ocultaba bastante bien su rabia interna—. Que el sujeto haya escapado es otra cosa.

—¡Se supone que debías capturarlo! —rugió el jefe. Sus mejillas tomaron el color de un tomate maduro. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando de Adrian se trataba—. ¡Pero, por quinta vez en el mes, atrapaste al sujeto equivocado! ¡Nuestra oficina ahora aparece en los periódicos! ¡Los periodistas se mofan de nosotros a cada segundo, y todo por tu culpa!

—¿Hasta cuando me vas a restregar mis fracasos en la cara? —inquirió Adrian, sin una pizca de respeto por su superior—. He tenido mis triunfos, he tenido mis fallas, pero lo único que haces es recordarme que soy un pésimo Auror, ¡y esa no es la mejor forma de levantarme la moral, grandísimo animal!

La cara del jefe pasó de estar roja a blanca en el tiempo que le tomaría a alguien parpadear. Ninguna persona en la oficina de Aurors se atrevía a faltarle el respeto al jefe de la Oficina de Aurors, ni siquiera el mismo jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica… al menos ninguna persona que no se llamara Adrian Pucey.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó el jefe con su voz más peligrosa.

—Te llamé un grandísimo animal —repuso Adrian en un tono parejo. No temía las consecuencias de su controlado arrebato; de hecho, desde hace tiempo que aguardaba por una razón para que lo echaran del departamento—. Porque eso eres, porque no eres capaz de reconocer que la gente comete errores, incluso los Aurors.

El jefe se puso de pie. Jamás, en toda su carrera encabezando la oficina de Aurors, había tenido que demostrar su autoridad de esa forma. Pero Adrian era lo suficientemente testarudo para sacarlo de quicio. No obstante, no lo iba a despedir. Sabía que él estaba esperando por un motivo para salir de allí. Ese no era el camino para enderezarlo.

Había otras opciones.

—Adrian Pucey —dijo el jefe, recobrando la calma cuando supo cómo poner en su lugar a aquel desgraciado—, tengo el castigo perfecto para tu reciente exabrupto. No quería hacerlo, pero me has llevado al límite.

—Adelante —desafió Adrian, esperando por el golpe.

—Desde ahora en adelante, tendrás a un nuevo compañero, uno que se asegure que hagas bien tu trabajo.

Adrian no esperó aquellas palabras. Cada vez que su jefe conseguía sorprenderlo, siempre, pero siempre, siempre salía perdiendo muy feo.

—¿Y quién será mi nuevo compañero?

—Oh, lo sabrás muy pronto, Pucey. Puedes retirarte. En unos minutos te llegará un memo interdepartamental con una nueva misión para ti.

La reunión no fue como Adrian había esperado. Tenía muy claro que su jefe lo iba a echar a patadas del Ministerio de la Magia, pero claramente no fue el caso. Adrian era un mago como el que más, con deudas que pagar, un hijo no deseado que alimentar, cuidar y educar y una ex esposa que era implacable con la pensión alimenticia. Necesitaba trabajar, necesitaba dinero constante y sonante, pero también necesitaba un empleo agradable, con colegas agradables y jefes agradables. No necesita que alguien le gritase desde un altar sagrado.

Diez minutos más tarde, un memo zumbó por encima de la cabeza de Adrian, quien estaba ordenando unos papeles que tenían relación con su caso anterior. Éste se abrió por su cuenta y le mostró su nueva misión.

—¡Tiene que estar bromeando! —exclamó Adrian cuando vio el objetivo de su tarea, el cual era irrisoriamente simple.

—No, no es ningún chiste —dijo una voz femenina a la distancia. Adrian giró su cabeza y vio a una chica delgada, de tez oscura, ojos de color café y una confianza visible a millas de distancia. Su cabello lo tenía largo, oscuro y lacio y se movía como una bandera en medio de un vendaval. Olía a jazmín. Adrian sintió una atracción inmediata por esa chica.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —inquirió el Auror con una voz que no reflejaba los pensamientos en su cabeza.

—Me has visto andando por ahí, imbécil —dijo la chica. Parecía ser que ella era la viva encarnación de la frase "nunca juzgues un libro por su tapa"—. Soy Fay Dunbar, del Escuadrón de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos. He tenido que arreglar varias de tus "intervenciones".

—No dices eso con mucho orgullo que digamos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Fay con sarcasmo. Adrian, en efecto, la había visto recorriendo el Atrio o aplicando encantamientos de memoria al final de alguna misión en la que él había participado. Lucía bastante profesional, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que tuviese un humor de perros. Adrian supuso que ese era el precio de juzgar a la gente por su apariencia. Y Fay tenía una apariencia que deslumbraba.

—Parece que necesitas un novio —observó Adrian mordazmente. Fue una mala movida, a juzgar por lo que pasó a continuación.

Jamás supo lo que había ocurrido. Un segundo estaba hablando, el otro estaba tirado en el suelo, con un labio roto y un dolor horrible en sus piernas.

—¿Se nota que necesito un novio, tarado? —dijo Fay desde las alturas. La luz de los candelabros le hacía ver como si fuese un ángel.

Un demonio con guisa de ángel por lo menos.

—Está bien, está bien —gimió Adrian—. Quedó claro.

Fay le tendió una mano y Adrian la tomó. Cuando se puso de pie, él se alejó de Fay, temiendo que metiera la pata de nuevo y terminara con sus posibilidades de dejar descendencia.

—Por cierto, seré tu nueva compañera.

Adrian sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

* * *

El hombre misterioso había conseguido una invitación para la fiesta privada. No había tenido que matar a nadie, pero sí le costó horrores hallar los medios para colarse en el evento. Cualquier criminal con sentido común no dedicaría tantos recursos para satisfacer un mero resentimiento homofóbico, pero ese sujeto tenía un problema psicológico. No era capaz de estar en el mismo lugar con gente homosexual, detestaba cualquier pensamiento que apuntara a ello, y se veía en la necesidad moral de erradicarlos del planeta.

Poco le importaba si uno de los familiares se perdía la celebración. Lo único que deseaba era meterse en la fiesta y acabar con esa pareja de rameras. Tal vez no tuviese la necesidad de hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero estuvo en el lugar correcto en el momento justo, y eso bastaba para que las cosas cambiaran.

Y, ¿a quién quería engañar? A él le encantaba matar homosexuales.

* * *

—Bien, conseguí un par de invitaciones —dijo Fay Dunbar mientras consultaba una carta que le había llegado hace unos segundos atrás—. Costó un poco de trabajo, pero valió la pena. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Tengo los trajes.

Fay emitió un gruñido. Desde que comenzó la misión, ella había hecho todo el trabajo de inteligencia, había recopilado información e incluso había tenido que seducir a un productor de eventos para que le consiguiera un par de invitaciones. Pero Adrian sólo había comprado los trajes… y ni siquiera lo había hecho con su dinero.

—¡Bien hecho, te felicito! —exclamó Fay sarcásticamente—. Recuérdame decirle a tu jefe que te de una medalla.

—¡Fue difícil hallar un traje a medida y a buen precio! —se excusó Adrian, y era verdad. La mayoría de los trajes y vestidos a medida eran muy caros y era difícil hallar una tienda en la que la relación calidad-precio fuese respetada—. Además, encontrar un vestido que se adapte a tu… a tu anatomía y al color de tu piel no fue exactamente un trámite.

—¿Fue eso un cumplido?

—Tómalo como te plazca. La cuestión es que tienes en muy baja estima mi trabajo.

Fay volvió a gruñir. Ese Adrian era sencillamente increíble.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Llamas "trabajo" a cotizar y comprar un traje y un vestido? ¿Y qué hay de mis labores? ¿Habrías sabido dónde iba a estar el objetivo? ¿Habrías hallado una forma de entrar sin levantar sospechas? ¡Con un demonio, casi tuve que acostarme con alguien para obtener las invitaciones!

—¿Y acaso es algo malo?

—¡Para tu información, Adrian Pucey, yo NO quiero acostarme con nadie! ¡Sólo quiero hacer mi trabajo y punto! ¡Estoy haciendo labores que normalmente no me conciernen, pero debo hacerlo para darte una lección!

—Pues no eres muy buena profesora que digamos —replicó Adrian justo antes que un golpe lo enviara al suelo por segunda vez en lo que iba del día—. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Seré más participativo! ¿Estás contenta?

Fay le tendió la mano nuevamente y Adrian se puso de pie con un quejido.

—Ya veremos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Fay y Adrian estaban cambiándose de ropa en una sala acondicionada para ello. Nuestro protagonista tenía bastantes ganas de espiar a su nueva compañera, pero tuvo que desistir de ello tras recordar los dos golpes que recibió horas atrás. El mito que las chicas pegaban suave se derrumbó en segundos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra mirar! —advirtió, anticipándose a los pensamientos de Adrian.

—No lo haré. No me gustaría quedarme infértil por tu culpa.

—Astuto.

Afortunadamente, ningún incidente ocurrió. Adrian estaba decidido a contar hasta diez antes de hacerle la vida imposible a su compañera de misión, aunque fuese por una simple e inocente mirada.

—Tenemos que comportarnos de manera convincente —dijo Adrian una vez que Fay y él estuvieran vestidos—. Ya sabes, actuar como una pareja normal.

—¿Alguna otra cosa que no sepa? —inquirió Fay con el sarcasmo de siempre—. Claro que debemos aparentar ser una pareja común y corriente. Eso no significa que te dejes llevar y conviertas esta misión en una excusa para hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Nos comportaremos como una pareja de alta alcurnia, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Adrian estuvo a punto de restregarle en su maldita cara que él provenía de una familia de clase alta, pero el dolor de las piernas todavía persistía. A duras penas contó hasta diez.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. ¿Sabías que en la aristocracia, las mujeres son accesorios?

Fay gruñó por tercera vez en el día. Esa misión aparentaba estar destinada a convertirse en un fastidio de proporciones cósmicas.

* * *

La fiesta había comenzado hace una hora atrás y todos los invitados ya estaban disfrutando de las primeras copas de vino de elfo. El evento, como mandaba el cliché, tenía lugar bajo las estrellas, en pleno patio. No había mucha gente, pero esa era la idea.

Adrian y Fay estaban sentados junto a un grupo de personas que eran familiares del novio. Conversaban de temas banales, temas cotidianos, cotilleos, política, temáticas no relacionadas con el motivo de la celebración. Y ambos infiltrados tenían que mezclarse con la gente, hablar lo que se hablaba, comer lo que se comía, debían mimetizarse con el entorno para atrapar al lunático homofóbico, epíteto que a Fay se le ocurrió mientras revisaba los antecedentes del caso.

—Trata de localizar al objetivo —susurró Fay al oído de Adrian mientras el resto del grupo se ocupaba de discutir si el Wizengamot debía disolverse porque era una institución anticuada.

Adrian no respondió. Pero Fay supo que había captado el mensaje, porque miraba en todas direcciones, discretamente claro estaba. Respondía cada vez que alguien le hablaba, pero seguía con su cometido. Y diez minutos pasaron en un parpadeo. Tiempo suficiente para que Adrian identificara al criminal.

—Lo tengo —dijo, tomando un vaso y tendiéndoselo a uno de los invitados. Fay estaba impresionada. Adrian había aprovechado que alguien necesitaba un trago para indicar que ya tenía identificado al objetivo—. Está junto a esa chica rubia de cabello largo. Y… parece que la conozco.

—Creo que la he visto —dijo Fay, quien se puso de pie justo cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Adrian, como si estuviera entrenado, imitó a su compañera de misión y la sacó a bailar. Claro que cometió el error de tomar a Fay por la cintura.

—No… vuelvas… a… hacer… eso —murmuró Fay entre dientes.

—¿Y nuestra mascarada?

—Tómame por los hombros… y yo haré lo mismo. Mientras tanto, ve si puedes hallar una ventaja estratégica para capturar a ese maldito.

Hasta ese momento, la misión iba sobre ruedas. Adrian no había cometido ningún error y, más encima, halló tres puntos críticos desde los cuales se podía atacar al lunático homofóbico. Fay no podía creer que todo estuviese sucediendo de manera tan natural y fluida. Tenía la inquietante sensación que las cosas iban demasiado bien para durar.

Y, como tan bien lo planteó ese sujeto apellidado Murphy, no duró.

El objetivo se dio cuenta que una pareja lo estaba observando más de lo normal y se apresuró a elaborar una excusa para irse de allí, y de ser posible, con ambas chicas, la del cabello negro y la rubia. Fay se dio cuenta que el sujeto iba a escabullirse para cumplir con su cometido en privado.

—Adrian, se escapa, se escapa —murmuró Fay, indicando subrepticiamente con el dedo a la persona que debían capturar—. Vamos, por aquí.

De algún modo, el lunático homofóbico se las arregló para que la rubia y la morena lo acompañaran. Fay y Adrian siguieron a su presa, tratando de mezclarse con la gente y lucir como una pareja que quisiera más privacidad. Después de dos minutos de silenciosa persecución, el trío se detuvo en un claro iluminado por la luna llena. Fay y Adrian se detuvieron, buscando un lugar donde camuflarse. No lo hallaron.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —quiso saber Adrian, mirando en todas direcciones, visiblemente nervioso. Pero Fay tenía una expresión decidida en su cara y, justo cuando el tipo se volteó para asegurarse que no había nadie en las cercanías, ella tomó a Adrian por ambas mejillas y tomó por asalto sus labios con los de ella. El pobre Adrian estaba totalmente desconcertado y movía los brazos de arriba abajo, como si no pudiera decidirse entre abrazarla o empujarla lejos.

—¿Por qué no me seguiste el juego? —preguntó Fay cuando se separó de su compañero—. Pensé que estarías contento.

—Podrías haberme avisado —gruñó Adrian por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Manos arriba! ¡Los dos!

Mierda. El sujeto los había atrapado en medio de la discusión. Fay se puso colorada a causa de la vergüenza de no haber anticipado aquella contingencia. Adrian se quedó paralizado.

—¡Dije manos arriba, o los mato!

Fay alzó ambos brazos, sintiéndose derrotada. Adrian estaba tan nervioso que alzó los brazos un poco más deprisa de lo normal y golpeó a su captor en la quijada. El golpe no fue gran cosa, pero le brindó a Fay una valiosa oportunidad para desenfundar su varita y aturdirlo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Las dos chicas se acercaron al lugar del incidente, claramente mistificadas por el asunto.

—¿Por qué lo aturdiste? —quiso saber la oriental.

—Ese tipo iba a matarlas a las dos, sólo porque son lesbianas —repuso Fay mientras palmeaba la espalda a Adrian, quien todavía no ser recuperaba del impacto de haber sido amenazado. Podría sonar como un bulo, pero Adrian jamás había estado a un maleficio de partir al otro barrio.

—Yo no soy exactamente lesbiana —aclaró la chica rubia—. Sólo estoy experimentando.

—Créeme, le habría dado lo mismo.

—Pero era tan encantador —opinó la oriental.

—Lo hace para distraerlas y matarlas mientras están con la guardia baja —explicó Fay, quien había dejado de palmear la espalda de su compañero—. Lo ha hecho varias veces, pero el caso nos llegó hace poco.

Cinco minutos más tarde, un equipo de Aurors acudió para poner al sujeto bajo custodia. Cuando uno de los miembros del equipo le ofreció una manta a Adrian, él se negó.

—No importa. Yo me encargo.

Fay abrazó a Adrian y lo meció para que se tranquilizara. A diferencia de lo que rezaba el cliché, Fay sabía exactamente por qué estaba haciendo eso. Podría haberse comportado como un sargento promedio con Adrian, pero la verdad era que ella había estado observando al joven Auror desde hace varios meses. En el Ministerio había reglas muy estrictas sobre la fraternización entre colegas de trabajo y Fay no era una chica que rompiera las normas sólo para estar con el chico que le gustaba. Había esperado pacientemente por una oportunidad para estar con él de cerca y habló con el jefe de la oficina de Aurors para que fuese compañera de Adrian, bajo el pretexto que ella podía corregir el mal desempeño de Adrian. Era raro, porque él era egocéntrico, irrespetuoso, impulsivo y torpe. Sin embargo, Fay se dio cuenta que, mientras él estaba con ella, era más eficiente, hábil y observador. Sólo le faltaba un poco más de experiencia de campo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió Fay con su voz más suave, la cual sonaba mucho mejor que el tono de veterano de guerra que empleó con él desde que se vieron las caras.

—Un poco. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—No eres muy inteligente que digamos —repuso Fay mientras se alejaba un poco de Adrian. Afortunadamente, ya no temblaba como gelatina—. Si quieres saber por qué hice esto, tendrás que invitarme a cenar. Mañana en la tarde, después del trabajo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso, después que me trataste como mierda?

Fay no dijo nada. Tomó a Adrian por las mejillas nuevamente y volvió a abordar sus labios, con un poco menos de ímpetu que la primera vez. Ella no quería que él pensara que estaba actuando para conseguir algo. Después de todo, otra cosa que caracterizaba a Fay Dunbar y que la diferenciaba de otras chicas, es que era persistente. Muy persistente.

—Tengo mis razones. ¿Y bien, te apetece?


End file.
